omgpopfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Games on OMGPOP
=List of Games on OMGPOP= Betting Some games allow a function in which players can bet coins and the winner of the match receives 90% of the coins. If a player does not have enough coins for the match, they are kicked out automatically. Bet amounts can be 0, 50, 100, 500, 1,000, 5,000 and 10,000. Current Games 9 Ball Pool This game is only for STAR members on OMGPOP. It is an alternative version of the Pool game. Instead of the player requiring to shoot their respective balls in, the player must shoot all of the balls in in numerical order. The first player to get the 9-ball in correctly wins. This game is based on Pool. Balloono This game is currently the most played game on OMGPOP in terms of time spent by players. The concept of the game is to control the player's monkey and place water balloons that when exploded, knock out walls and other monkeys; whoever is last standing wins. There are three upgrade items; speed (increases the speed of the monkey), splash (increases range of bomb), and balloons (increases the amount of balloons the player can place without recharging). The game can have up to six players, but may also be played alone with a computer. Balloono surpassed Blockles in plays on July 21, 2009. In November, Balloono was updated with better gameplay. The player can now customize his or her character in the shop with outfits, bodies, and temporary power-ups in-game. Also, when the player is splashed, they are trapped in a bubble; if an opponent touches that bubble, you die, but when five seconds has passes, and no one has touched the bubble, the player goes back to their original form. The player can purchase a pin with coins to release them from the bubble prematurely. In addition, when a player dies, they have the option of planting a "Revenge Balloon" for 200 coins. This game is based on Bomberman. Balloono Classic This version of Balloono is the same as the old Balloono before it was updated. It is currently available for STAR members only. Yup This game is based on Bomberman. Ballracer Ballracer is a racing game on OMGPOP. Coins and speed boosts can be picked up along the track to influence your time to get to the destination in the various amount of levels. It was released to the public in May 2009. This game is based on Uniracers by Martin Mwangi. Blockles Blockles is the oldest and 2nd most played game on OMGPOP in terms of time spent by players. This game used to be based on Tetris. It is now a two block, multi-colored game (the longer Blockles is played, the more colors that appear such as purple, green, blue, yellow, red, and black). When 4 or more blocks of the same color are physically arranged next to each other, they disappear and can reappear on an opponent's screen as blank blocks when combos of more than 4 blocks are cleared at the same time. If a player fills up the screen with blocks, he or she loses. Items such as swaps, flips, and adding lines can be obtained and used but are optional. One of the most interesting features of this new format of Blockles versus the old 'Tetris' format is the ability to spend coins in-game to clear one's own screen of blocks. This game is based on Puyo Puyo. Booya! Booya is a card game.Up to seven players can play a single match. The objective is to get rid of all of your cards before your opponents. This game is based on Uno. Checkers The rules of this game is exactly the same as the game is was based on. This game is based on Checkers. Dinglepop Dinglepop is a multi-player variant in which players are able to send "dingles" to other players. The objective of the game is to clear one's own screen by matching 3 or more of the same colored dingle and to send dingles to other players by dropping groups of dingles. The game also features optional item play with items to raise or lower a player's screen, add or clear dingles, and more. If a player's screen is filled up with dingles, they lose. This game is based on Puzzle Bobble. Draw My Thing Draw My Thing was launched early in 2008. It was the third game launched by OMGPOP and is the 3rd most played game in terms of time spent by players. Players have 60 seconds to create an image based on a pre-selected word for up to 7 people to correctly identify, although the time can be increased to a maximum of 90 seconds by buying upgrades in the shop. If the player is not able to convey the word into picture form before time runs out, no points are awarded to anyone. If someone guesses the word correctly, the time shortens to 10 seconds. You will receive two points for drawing a correctly guessed word, three for guessing correctly first, and one for guessing correctly second or later.. This game is based on Pictionary. beat beat is a awsome game you have to try and kill your chosen target# Gemmers Players try to clear their own screen by clicking on groups of gems of the same color. Gems are added to the bottom of each players screen and if gems manage to reach the top of a players screen before the player can clear them, they lose. Item play features items that can lower or raise players' screens, clear screens of gems, and more. Hit Machine Hit Machine is a music rhythm game with a wide variety of music genres, where the you hit notes when they reach the bottom of the play area using 6 keys on the keyboard (A,S,D,J,K,L). Points are awarded for correctly timed hits. The corresponding licensed music video plays in the background. It supports up to 6 other players in the same game, trying to beat each others' score. At the end of each round, users can vote on the next song. This game was available to the public for a few hours after the initial launch on August 14, 2009 but had been restricted to STAR members afterwards. The game was made publicly available to all users again on August 25, 2009. This game is based on DJMAX, StepMania, Guitar Hero, and/or Rock Band. Hover Kart Battle Hover Kart Battle is a game in which players ride karts and fight each other using items that they can find. A player starts with three hearts, which are lives, and can upgrade to a maximum of five using their coins. The winner is the last one alive. This game is based on the battle section of Mario Kart. Hover Kart Racing Hover Kart Racing is a racing game in which players use their customized karts to race each other on several different type of tracks. There are many items that they can use against each other. This game is based on the racing section of Mario Kart. Jigsawce In this multiplayer puzzle game, players compete to solve a puzzle. Players gain points by correctly connecting pieces to form a picture and the player with the most points when the puzzle is complete wins. This game involves use of Jigsaw Puzzle. Letterblox Launched in March 2009, it is a game similar to Jumble where users are presented with 6 letters. Players can type in combinations of letters to score points, and is calculated by a (Number of Letters) * (100). Every game there is always a 6 letter word available. This game is based on Jumble. Missile Command Missile Command is made under license from Atari Interactive, and attempts to bring a kid friendly multiplayer shooter. The objective is for the player and their teammates to defend their base from an oncoming attack of missiles by shooting missiles at them using the mouse. This game is based on Missile Command. Pool Pool is a game in which you have to get your balls, which are chosen in the beginning, into the holes and the black ball last. This game is based on Pool. Putt Putt Penguin Players putt penguins on ice-based levels with hazards such as water, bumpers, and cones. Once one player has managed to putt his/her penguin into the hole, other players are given 10 seconds to put their own penguins into the hole. Each round consist of four holes and the player who uses the least number of total putts wins. This game is based on Miniature Golf. Hidden Games Hidden games are games that have been removed from the main menu but can still be accessed through the shortcut pages such as tracism.com or hamsterbattle.com or by editing the URL manually. Hamster Battle In September 2008, OMGPOP launched their fifth game called Hamster Battle, a free for all 3rd person platforming/shooter game. Players play as hamsters attempting to "Lovekill" other players. Weapons range from machine guns to "LoveRockets". Because this game only had servers inside of the US, and because the game required very low ping times, those playing outside of the US experienced lag. Those whose Internet connection speeds were too slow were kicked out of matches. HamsterJet Hamster Jet featured up to four players/hamsters strapped with jet packs, all fighting for a flag to deliver to the top of the map. Once in possession of the flag, an opponent chased the flag bearer and would hopefully hit the player so the flag would drop. Floating pieces of land acted as obstacles. This game also couldn't be played by everyone due to a fast Internet requirement. If your Internet connection was too slow, you will be kicked from the match. It has been confirmed by the OMGPOP crew that they are fixing the game up for re-release. Tracism In early November 2008, Tracism was launched. It is a game where you travel around the universe in a spaceship coloring the dots in your path. The objective is to color the most dots at the end of the game. On your path, you can collect items, one of which are bombs, which blow up the spaceships and color the dots within the explosion. This game is based on Pac-Man. Chat Games Users in chat rooms that contain a crew member can play chat games when the crew member says so. Commands can be made by saying "!" followed by the command with no space in between. Lottery "!Lottery" is similar to a real lottery. Users type "!lottery" are entered in the lottery. When the time limit ends, ten randomly selected users will win experience points as prizes. Coin Party Users enter coins into a pot and at the end win coins back. Users can win more coins than they put in or less coins than they put in. Defuse Defuse is a game where the players attempt to escape or defuse a bomb. There are multiple commands and players have to guess the correct one to input. If a player loses, they can be saved by another player. If a player is not saved, they lose and are out of the current game. Unscramble Unscramble is a chat game where a word is given that is scrambled, and users have to unscramble the word. The first user to correctly unscramble the word is awarded points. Users get prizes based on how many points they earned. Rock Paper Scissors Rock Paper Scissors, more commonly known on OMGPOP as RPS is a chat game where the OMGPOP bot will choose either Rock, Paper, or Scissors. Users then have to choose Rock, paper or Scissors, to try and win against the bot. If users win, or if they tie against the bot, they get to move on to the next round. If users lose against the bot, they are out of the current game. Poll Positions Lite Poll Positions Lite, more commonly known on OMGPOP as PPL is a chat game similar to "Family Feud". The OMGPOP bot sends out a question such as "Name a sport that has "ball" in it's name." Users then have to guess answers to the question asked. If you type the correct answer, you get points. You are awarded prizes based on how many points you earn in the game. Trivia Trivia is a chat game where a question is asked and users have to guess the answer. If a user guesses a question correctly, he/she gets points. Prizes are awarded based on how many points you earn by answering questions correctly. OMGIFE OMGIFE is a game where a story is given, and users have to decide what to do in the story. Example: "You are walking down the street and you see a ten dollar bill, what do you do?" After the part of the story is given, the OMGPOP bot gives choices for users to pick. Example: !Pick up the ten dollars !Leave the ten dollars on the ground and keep walking !Try and find the owner of the ten dollars" The choice with the most picks after the time limit ends is the choice picked for the story. If the choice is the wrong chose chosen, users will "die". A user has the chance to "revive" all the other users playing to keep the story going. Fireworks Fireworks is a chat game where the OMGPOP bot will use symbols such as stars to make a fireworks display in the chat room. Facebook Games Cupcake Corner On July 16, 2010, OMGPOP started seeking Beta testers for their first Facebook game, Cupcake Corner. On July 22, the Beta testers got to play the game for their first time. Games in Development Games that are in "beta" can only be accessed by stars and/or developers depending on the development progress of the game. A few games are currently in the process of development such as a Baking game and a Typing game. On their Facebook page, OMGPOP had a poll for new games. The first poll for a new game was between: Air Hockey or Soccer. The second poll for a new game was between: A Poker game or A Balloono Chat World. Balloono Party Planned to be a remake of the retired game " Tracism," Balloono Party has been delayed for quite some time and has no current ETA ( Estimated Time of Arrival ). Hover Kart Party Hover Kart Party is a Beta game only available by link. Hover Kart Party is the third Hover Kart game. (Hover Kart Racing and Hover Kart Battle being the other two.) You can get to Hover Kart Party by clicking here. This game is throwing you a random challenge to do, such as: stay in the ring of bombs; kill as many evil bombs as possible; get as many "cakes" as possible, etc. Category:Sky Pigs